


First crushes and love letters.

by doredelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Smoll Tobio having a puppy crush on Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doredelion/pseuds/doredelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio has this awkward and cute puppy crush on his senpai and doesn't know what to do. So he tries to write a love letter to Iwaizumi and hopes to give it to him before he even graduates to High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First crushes and love letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs are a reason to breath and, to be honest, I BREATHE this ship so much I HAD to write a oneshot about it aaaaah.  
> P.S: Sorry if there's any grammatical issue! English is not my forte at all...

It was just weird. Was it even abnormal to feel like that? It has been a while since the boy has this odd feeling whenever he sees the other wing spiker during practice. And it gives him this feeling. His heart is bumping, something seems wrong with his stomach and he gets nervous and blushes whenever the elder is speaking with him. Why. Why was it like that. Why was it with _him_ anyway? How are crushes on boys even possible? Tobio was one of this kind that never had any interest in girls, but that never made him in some reason being attracted to guys. He is a fourteen years old middle school student and in the middle of his puberty. Maybe it was because of that? He heard about people having weird crushes on other people that have the same gender. _It's because of the hormones_ ─ that's what he got told.

No, this crush is different. Whenever he looks at Iwaizumi, how he plays and hits every spike, Tobio is always excited; and his eyes are sparkling because, damn, he's so talented; he's so amazing ─ and then there's Tobio, being the second setter of his team next to Oikawa. He does not know how to think about that. And whenever his senpai Oikawa gets close to Iwaizumi, it was like something in his chest was about to shatter. He feels this certain anger, wanting to pull Oikawa away from Iwaizumi, telling him not touch him. But then he realizes, that they're best friends, and doing this in front of Hajime would be so embarassing. It was just... Oikawa was... not fitting into his imagination and he was just about to destroy everything between both of them. _It's because of jealousy_ ─ that's what he got told.

How do you tell someone that you really like him? And not the way of liking like... as a friend but... as a... crush? It's one of the biggest concerns that Tobio has currently to deal with. And he wouldn't ask anyone to get help because, he wouldn't know anyone would react about it. He heard about people writing letters to someone when they have the problem of telling someone they have a crush on. And, as shy was Tobio is, he would do that. But what would he even write in that letter? Writing something like _Iwaizumi-Senpai, I like you_ would be too short and, yeah, _liking_ has an ambiguous meaning; and he doubts that Iwaizumi would take the other meaning of _liking_ , because he just might think that it's an appreciation of a kouhai. Maybe if they'd be alone, he could tell him. Maybe if no one else would be around, Kageyama would get all his courage together and tell him how he'd feel about him. But when would they even be alone at all? Also, Oikawa was the other problem because he clings on his best friend like there's no tomorrow.

"I'd go and get us some drinks. Anyone wanna come along?" Tobio looks up as he hears Hajime's voice echoing through the court. _This is the chance_ , he says to himself and lifts a hand before he speaks. "U-uh, I would, if you don't mind, Iwaizumi-Senpai!"

Hajime just lifts a brow and scratches the back of his nape before he releases a sigh. "Well, sure. I don't mind at all. Get your sweater and come with me", the elder responds.  
Oikawa was watching the other setter, slowly suspecting something. Because, why would Tobio go along with Iwaizumi just for getting drinks? He slowly begins to analyze his kouhai, as much as he sees him as a treat to himself. Kageyama was just ignoring the elder setter, because he knows that dealing with him wouldn't be a good idea.

Kageyama grabs his sweater from the bench and takes it on before he leaves the hall along with Iwaizumi. He swallows a little as he realizes that he is standing next to the person he likes, it just feels like his heart is bumping so much it wants to get out, his blush is so strong it's like he was suffering from a fever. Oh, he hops that Hajime isn't noticing it.

"You look exhausted, I can see it in your face." _Shit._ Now he needs a method to avoid anything embarassing.  
"Y-yeah", Tobio responded, "t-today was pretty hard." he gets nervous, and he hopes that Iwaizumi wouldn't question it much.  
Hajime blinks at the kid and shrugs. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not like Shittykawa. No need to be nervous. We're teammates right?", he then moves a hand down and ruffles his kouhai's hair. Tobio blushes a little more but shrugs it off with a nod. "T-thanks!!", he says happily and with a smile. _Should he do it?_

"U-uhm... Iwaizumi...-Senpai...", he stutters and swallows, hoping for an answer.  
"Hm?"  
"I-i uhm...─"  
"IWA-CHAAAAAAN WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
Iwaizume can't resist a groan as he hears Tooru's voice echoing through the area; and as soon as Tooru catched them up his gaze wanders to Tobio and narrows his eyes.  
"Shoo! Go back! Go practice and let your senpais do the job!"  
"But─"  
"Oi, Shittykawa! What do you think you're doing!?"  
Hajime doesn't like the way how Oikawa wants to chase away his kohai. He knows pretty well that Oikawa sees him as a 'potential threat', but that's just as ricidulous as Oikawa's belief in Aliens. "Iwa-Chan! That kid needs more training! And he might was his time if he goes with you!"  
Kageyama's lips are trembling and decides to head back to the gym.  
"O-oi! Kageyama-kun! Come back!", Hajime shouts after him but the kid doesn't respond. Again he releases a groan before hitting his teammate's head. "You're incredible!", he scoffed. "But Iwa-Chan! If you hang with the first years people think you're a pedophile!" "Says that guy who wanted to HIT a first year." Oikawa gazes at him with a shocked expression. "Iwa-Chan, you told me not to mention it ever again!" Hajime just rolls his eyes at his teammate. "You told me that I'm a pedophile if I hang up with the first years."  
"B-but it's true!"

Hajime is sick of discussing with the captain, so he decides to stop saying anything and to go with him to the next conbini. He kind of regrets to let Kageyama go back on his own. But it was Oikawa's fault after all.

 _Oikawa-senpai ruins everything._  
_I hate him._  
_Because of him I will never be able to confess to Iwaizumi-senpai._

Yes, Kageyama is angry. He is angry and sad. And his feelings are still stuck with him, and because of Oikawa he has lost the opportunity to confess to his senpai. How cruel is that? It's just a disgusting feeling. Oikawa is disgusting.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obviously, Kageyama remains restless all night. His feelings for the other are just so strong he can't even sleep. The fact that he possibly has fallen in love with his upperclassman... it's just... odd... it feels so wrong yet is it hopeless, because he knows that Iwaizumi might leave this school and graduate. And this makes just everything more hopeless as it already ist. He has heard of people writing love letters whenever they can't express their feelings to their crush. First he thinks it's a stupid idea to do so, but he seems to not having another choice. Otherwise he won't be able to confess to Hajime before he graduates and leaves his school. And with a sigh he gets up and turns the desk lamp on before grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper from his bag. He takes a sigh and stares at the sheet, hoping to get any words done. But for some reason he can't. What should he even write? 

_'Dear Iwaizumi-Senpai,_

_I am in in love with you.'?_

How ridiculous.

That's not how you write a love letter to someone. That's probably something you might write as a valentine's day note; not more. He heaves a sigh, trying to arrange the right words for the letter until he finally comes up with something. Though he needs a few attempts before he finally gets the right ones. One was too cheesy, the other one didn't make any sense. Just _this_ one seems to be a good one.

_Dear Iwaizumi Senpai,_

_I don't know what to write but I am trying anyway. There's a reason why I write you this letter. You know, since I attended Kitagawa Daiichi and saw you, I know that there is something wrong._  
Not with you, not with me, but with my feelings. I know this might sounds cheesy, but my heart is always bumping when I see you, talk with you, practice with you. It is... it is weird, you know?  
And there is no one I can talk about it. Oikawa-senpai is bullying me, and anyone else doesn't share any interests. So I just have to write this letter, because I can't tell you how I would feel. Because  
whenever I try to tell you, something happens or it's Oikawa-Senpai ruining the moment. 

_Hajime, I think I love you._

_I mean, I really love you. You know what I mean? It is not like I cherish you for your abilities, I really... have a crush on you and it feels so weird. I just want to let you know that._

_In love,_

_Kageyama Tobio_

 

His hand is trembling, and as much as he wants to throw it away he didn't. He wouldn't write another one, even though he is tempting to. When he gazes at the clock he realizes he almost spent all night to write a damn letter. It's 5AM, and he knows he has to get up at 6AM because he has to go to school. But actually he doesn't feel like it, he doesn't want to face Iwaizumi at all.

He heaves a sigh, feeling tired but struggling to stay awake. Why would he even fall asleep now? He sighs, but his eyes are already becoming too heavy, his head weeping up and down until the fatigue wins and the student's head lays down on his desk.

It takes him less than an hour as his alarm goes off and Tobio wakes up again. And honestly; right now he'd rather go to sleep, but today is practice, and all he wants was to hand Iwaizumi that letter he spent his whole night on.

Tobio heaves a sigh as he gets up from his chair and heads to the bedroom to get ready for school.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kageyama, what's wrong? I see you can't focus on your tosses!", Iwazumi heaves a sigh as he stares down on his kohai. It's actually Oikawa's job to lecture him, but he's rather busy with his fans. "S-senpai, I...", he swallows and looks away before he hands him the letter he wrote for the male. He's cheeks show up a flush, and Hajime stands there, staring at him with his head tilted. And as he wants to grab the letter, Oikawa steps in front of Iwaizumi and grabs the letter instead. 

"Awww, look at this! Tobio-chan is writing letters to his senpai!"

"Oi, Shittykawa! What do you think you're─"

Hajime can't even finish his sentence, because Oikawa has already opened the letter. 

"Oh, how cute! Tobio-chan is writing love letters!"

"O-oikawa-Senpai... don't read─"

Tooru laughs when he reads the lines, tempting to read them aloud; but before he was close to do it, Iwaizumi grabs the the letter.

"Never heard of privacy, you asshole!?", he scoffed at the setter, Tobio shivering and being shocked. 

Oikawa huffs. "No fair!"

Tobio just leaves the practice room, Hajime's gaze following him. "O-oi! Kageyama!"

Tobio doesn't turn around; he just wants to be alone. Tears run down his cheeks, feeling ashamed of what just happened. If it wasn't Oikawa, it could have gone well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The young setter doesn't even care if practice already ended. He just doesn't want to return for now. 

"Hey."

Tobio freezes when he hears Hajime's voice but doesn't move. The male then sits down next to him, holding the letter on his first, and his bag on his other hand. 

The young setter looks away and swallowed, not reacting.

"That's actually pretty cute what you wrote me."

Tobio still remains silent, a slight blush shows up on his cheeks though.

"But do you even know if we have a chance? Like, I do like you; you are talented and that's what I like the most about you. But... as much as I don't want to do this... I don't think... that it won't work well between us. You know, I'll have my graduation very soon and... I might go to Aoba Johsai. Thought I don't know which school you will attend when you become a first year at High School", the elder heaves a sigh before he wraps an arm around the male and places him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, take this, okay? I know it's nothing special─"

"A kiss from Iwaizumi-Senpai is always special, no matter if it's the cheek, the lips or the forehead", Tobio interrupts. 

The third year starts laughing and gently pats his back. "Amazing, you're awesome, Kageyama! You really are."

Tobio's cheeks become a darker shade of read, and he doesn't even realize that his lips are doing the smiling thing.

"Hey. You're still young. Life is going on. Don't depend on me, alright? And don't be hurt."

"I'm just... I'm just... relieved I could tell Iwaizumi-Senpai what I really feel."

"I don't blame you for that. It happens, really. I feel sorry for Shitty─ I mean Oikawa. He got lectured for this, by the way."

Tobio nods and moves to place a kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek. 

"I returned the kiss... kinda", he says and grabs his backpack. 

"Do you need someone to carry you home?", Hajime asks.

"Didn't Iwaizumi-Senpai say I shouldn't depend on him?", Tobio asks, his head tilting. 

Hajime laughs again. "Hey, it was just an offer!"

Tobio shakes his head. "Thanks, I don't live that far away; I can do it on my own.", he bows down to his senpai.

"Good night, Senpai."

"Good night, Tobio", Iwaizumi replies with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Sorry for the grammatical mess! I couldn't arrange a beta-reader! Also sorry Xee and Tobes for making you wait so long! Circumstances and a lot of stress were the reason I couldn't finish it earlier! I'd just say _I tried_ because, yeah, I did.


End file.
